The purpose of this study is to identify predictors of adherence to antiretroviral medications for women with HIV/AIDS. This descriptive, cross-sectional, correlation study will use Pender's Health Promotion Model (HPM) to identify predictors of adherence to combination antiretroviral medications (CAT), in a convenience sample of women with HIV/AIDS (WWHIV)living in western PA. The specific aims are to: examine the relationship between concepts identified in the HPM as cognitive-perceptual variables as predictors of adherence to CAT in WWHIV, investigate the identified cognitive-perceptual factors and investigate modification effect (cues to action) and examine the HPM as the conceptual framework. The data will be collected using Pender's Health Promotion Life-Style Profile, Morisky's Self-Report questionnaire, the Multidimensional Health Locus of Control, Laffery's Health Conception Scale, HIV Social and Emotional Aspects Questionnaire, a visual analog of perceived health status, a 3 day Recall and demographic instrument. One hundred twenty-five HIV/AIDS positive women, taking combination antiretroviral.